Judge Fielder
He is the faithful judge for the town Grasmere Valley. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley, he went to London for law school but ended up as a lawyer with the highest success way of winning cases at the time which soon afterwards this success translated into him being a judge in Grasmere Valley. Except for his education, his entire life has been spent in Grasmere Valley. He married and his wife was expecting their first child when she suddenly passed away. Despite the grief this caused him, he continued doing his job as a judge for many years afterwards and always loved serving the town. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1 Volume 3 He first appears when he ended up appearing in a fight between Steve Queen during the filming of Jason Mourne, while he is at the mall trying to shop and Steve got in the way. Volume 4 it is revealed he faced Lacey Brown during her fictional case of trying to people that Daisy was a cow tipper. She had to face Judge Fielder at the time Mr Fielder who at that time had the top rate in the country. She managed to do so and soon excelled to be a top lawyer by the young age of 27. He is seen now in the capacity of a judge as he overseeing over Jack Strawberry's fictional case as he tries to convince the jury that Marge stole the cookies form James Dontos's cookie jar. Volume 6 He was also useful in trapping Lyndsay Ferguson and Irlene Ferguson and Devlin who were trying to kill others over the Tontine. Volume 10 Judge Fielder is among those killed of during the Mafia incident along with Jason Maxwell, Buck Felton, Ryan Carey and Jarik Danes. It turns out however that the town are just playing the game Mafia. Volume 11 He was among those who tried and failed miserably to audition for the film The Happy Harbour. Volume 13 He is seen presiding over the case of Ryan Decony as his lawyer Mr Tyler does what he can to try and get him off the crime. The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 17 I Know Where It's At Judge Fielder is seen proceeding over the law case against Vera Cullingham with Patrick Timber prosecuting her and Mr Tyler trying to defend her when Devon and the Prescot gang goes to the court room with Christina and Regina leading them to trying to find excitement and know where the party is at to which they say it's there. Season 3 Episode 11 A Wrong Life Judge Fielder ends up hearing the double case of Mia Rogers suing Nanny Prescot and Glenda Davis suing PJ Simmons at the same time. Mia was suing Nanny Prescot for wrongful life after Nanny Prescot pro life views which she impressed on Mia as a child sh says caused for her to have a Trey Rogers who had down syndrome which she declare she would have aborted was it not for Nanny Prescot. Glenda is suing PJ for paying her a compliment. In the end both those trying to sue the others lost the case. Season 4 Episode 7 The Rape Judge Fielder is the judge in the rape case which Leanne Breslin, Trudy Jenkins and Christy Crawford against Peter P and Ryan Crawford. The Worst Lawyer Ever is supposed to be representing the accused but she ends up joining the other side and Glenda Davis represents those accusing being a proud feminist. In the end through Nanny Prescot it is proven that the ladies were all lying for various reasons. Each of the girls are charged with false arrest and perjury to which Cornell promises they will all serve every day of their sentence. The Worst Lawyer gets a slap by Nanny Prescot when she tries to pretend she was in on the plan to help original clients all the long. She is soon fired by Judge Fielder and Glenda Davis is suspended for a year.